


Sessions

by onefortheocean



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Nonsexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefortheocean/pseuds/onefortheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil dresses baby Tasha after her bath. Clint helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sessions

**Author's Note:**

> There is just a huge lack of ageplay centered fics out there. Here's a small one.

Eyes wide and ageless, Natasha wriggled and cooed on the soft blanket atop the large bed, naked and shivering. 

Their Daddy had asked Clint to look after her while he fetched her baby bag, so he dutifully sat next to his little sister, patting her hair gently mumbling reassurances that Daddy would be back soon.

Just as he was beginning to wonder where Phil was and Natasha was starting to sniffle quietly in distress, the bedroom door opened and he appeard, pink bag slung over his shoulder and bottle in hand. 

"Daddy! Tasha's sad." 

Clint flew up from his seat, worry for his sister written across his face. 

When her brothers face disappeared from view a loud wail cut through the room, causing Clint to sheepishly stand back as Phil crossed the room in long strides. 

"Hey baby girl, Daddy's here. Shh, shh, you're fine." he soothed, smiling reassuringly. Her small cries subsided and a clumsy hand lifted, reaching for the older man. He met her hand with his, smile growing. 

"She's fine baby, just cold. Can you be a good boy and get her paci for me, please?"

Clint scrambled to where the bag lay at the door and reached into one of the smaller outer compartments where his little sisters favorite pacifier had its spot. 

"Here Daddy."

"Thanks buddy." Phil accepted the pink soother featuring sheep from Clint and popped it into Natasha's mouth, instantly relinquishing any worries from her expression.

As Clint sat next to his sister Phil retrieved her bag, reaching into the main compartment and pulling out an adult sized diaper and powder. Then he was quietly going through the familiar procedure of diapering his little girl, Clint watching at the sidelines in fascination. Natasha made happy baby noises and cood around her paci, squirming under his broad hands as he rubs in the powder. A small (more teasing than serious) spank to her thigh, a soft reprimand for her to be a good girl and stay still later and Phil is taping up the diaper, fitting it snugly over her wide hips. 

He reaches into her bag once again and pulls out a pink diaper cover and a matching t-shirt. He dresses her with care, nothing but love and admiration in his eyes. As Phil turns to retrieve the bottle now on the nightstand Natasha peers around, her big eyes settling on her brother. Her uncoordinated hand reaches out and catches his index finger, gripping it tightly.

"Look Daddy." he muses as Phil returns, smiling at the two. 

"You wanna feed her while I read to you, honey?" he questions as he lifts Natasha into his arms, Clint nodding excitedly at the thought of being useful.

"Okay, sit back against the pillows."

Phil gently placed Natasha in her brothers waiting arms, warning him to be careful since she's so little.

She rested her head in the crook of his arm, Phil handing Clint the bottle and instructing him to hold it in such a way that his sister wouldn't be swallowing air rather than warm milk. Clint smiled down at her as she gulped hungrily, eyes peering up at him. Phil settled in next to Clint with Natasha's legs draped over his lap, arm over Clint's shoulders and started reading Clint's book of choice.


End file.
